The King
The King is a supporting character from Disney's Cinderella, as well in the two sequels Cinderella II: Dreams Come True ''and ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. He is Prince Charming's father and is the ruler of an unnamed Kingdom. He has a passionate temper, but is a romantic who believes in love at first sight. He and his son were apparently close at one point, but grew apart as the prince grew older (as boys often do). As the king is getting old, he wants his son to be married because he wants to be able to see his grandchildren before he passes on to the next life. He provides comedy for the three films. It is likely that his Queen passed away before the events in Cinderella (1950 film), because she is never seen. It is revealed that he loved his wife very much. The King is an important character from the 1950 film Cinderella''and its two sequels. He was voiced by Luis van Rooten in his debut appearance, and was later voiced by Andre Stojka in ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True and Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. Personality The King is Prince Charming's father and Cinderella's father-in-law. He has a passionate temper, but is a romantic who believes in love at first sight. He is a nice guy and a good king who cares about the people. He is very protective of his son. He and his son were apparently close at one point, but grew apart as the prince grew older (as boys often do). As the king is getting old, he wants his son to get married and have children of his own so the King can see grandchildren before he passes away. He provides comedy for the three films. It is likely that his Queen passed away before the events in Cinderella (1950 film), because she is never seen. It is revealed that he loved his wife very much, which probably led to his romantic side. His temper was shown several times to be next-to-unreasonable in his mission to get his son to marry, and he threatened the Duke a few times to "encourage" him to follow his orders, alebit reacting explosively when he heard Cinderella escaped, as he accused the Duke of treason and tried to kill him with his sword, only becoming placated when he learned his son would marry the girl who fits the Glass Slipper. The King would unknowingly become an inspiring influence upon Anastasia, whose mother was manipulating things so she would be the one to marry Prince Charming. He taught her about love, using his love with departed wife as an example, and even gifting her with the seashell his wife once gave him. When Anastasia chose not to marry someone who didn't love her and apologized, she tried to return the seashell, feeling that she didn't deserve it, but the King showed surprising forgiveness by telling her to keep it because everyone deserves love. Appearances Cinderella In the original Cinderella, the King is desperately hoping to see the day his son gets married. He decides to hold a royal ball in honor of his son's recent return to the kingdom. In reality though, the ball is intended to bring together beautiful maidens in the hope that the Prince would choose one of them as a bride. The king orders the Grand Duke to invite every eligible maiden in the kingdom to the ball. During the ball, the King is looking from the balcony fearfully, knowing his son is not interested in any of the maidens so far. The Grand Duke then tells the King to give up, stating that true love is just a fairy tale. However, the King spots a spark between his son Prince Charming and a new arrival, Cinderella. The King sees the two obviously falling in love and demands that they have complete privacy, so as not to ruin the mood. The King goes to bed for the night and orders the Duke to make sure nothing goes wrong between the two lovers. While the King is asleep (dreaming of playing with his grandchildren), Cinderella suddenly runs away from the castle when the clock strikes midnight, knowing her magic spell will be broken at that exact time. The King is awakened by a knock on the door and orders whoever knocking the door to come in. The Grand Duke enters and tells the King that the Prince has proposed. The King becomes joyous and offers to give the Grand Duke any promotion he desires. However, the Grand Duke explains that the girl the Prince has proposed to has escaped without anyone learning of her identity. The King becomes enraged, and he accuses the Grand Duke of both letting it happen on purpose and of being in league with the Prince, whom he has suspected of pushing away women in order to keep up his bachelor freedom. He furiously attacks the Duke, who explains that the girl left behind a glass slipper, and that the prince, who loves that girl and will not rest until she is found, is determined to marry the girl who can wear the slipper, finally satiating the King's rage. The Duke then points out sensibly to the King that the slipper may fit any number of girls' feet, but the King simply points out that that is the Prince's problem. He then orders the Duke to go on a non-stop search to find the maiden by having every girl in the kingdom try on the slipper and bring in the one it fits. Eventually, the Grand Duke finds Cinderella and, after finding out that the slipper perfectly fits her foot, takes her to the castle to be reunited with Prince Charming. Finally, the King is seen at the film's finale, where he and the Grand Duke jubilantly throw confetti to celebrate the wedding of Cinderella and Prince Charming. When Cinderella loses her slipper while walking down the stairs, the King assists her in putting it back on, resulting in Cinderella kissing him on the head as a way of thanking him. He then happily watches the newlyweds board a carriage and ride off to their honeymoon. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True The King reappears in the film's sequel, in which he is trying to help Cinderella adapt to the life of a princess. In the first segment, he is sleeping in his chair, only to be rudely awoken by the Grand Duke and Prudence, announcing that Cinderella and Prince Charming have arrived back from their honeymoon. The King then became concerned that Cinderella lacked the knowledge of how to perform her duties as a princess. The Duke initially volunteered to coach her but the King instead assigned Prudence. And the first thing he announced upon meeting the happy couple was that he and Prince Charming had to leave for two days for important matters of state. As he tried to stuff a variety of objects into the wedding carriage, he reminded Prudence that Cinderella was in charge of the Royal Banquet and anything she said goes. With help from the Duke, the King is able to fit in his stuff and gets into the carriage, waving goodbye to his daughter-in law from the back window as they drove off. Upon his return, the King was initially irked that Cinderella had changed the traditions of the banquet, including opening the curtains, inviting commoners and switching prunes with chocolate pudding, but quickly warmed up to the changes. Later in the segment Tall Tail, The King attends the kingdoms fair and during an incident with the currently human Jaq and an elephant he is humiliated. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time The King reappears in the film's second sequel. After Lady Tremaine turns back time with the wand of Cinderella's Fairy Godmother, Anastasia is believed to be the mystery girl from the ball. The king takes an interest in her, as she somewhat resembles the king's former wife, as neither girl could dance. He remarks that in spite of the queen's lack of dancing ability, they loved each other dearly. The king then presents Anastasia with a seashell that was is most precious possession, and unknowingly helping Anastasia being to understand love. Later, when Lady Tremaine's and Drizella's true natures are revealed he orders the three arrested. They escape the king's guards by use of the magic wand. At the film's climax, the king is able to successfully arrest Lady Tremaine and Drizella, after Prince Charming blocks the wand's magic with his sword. Anastasia, who by now has had a change of heart, attempts to return the shell to the king. The king tells her to keep it, as he believes everyone deserves true love. The King will be merciless against Lady Tremaine and Drizella for their outrage actions against Cinderella and his son. The Little Mermaid The King and the Grand Duke make cameo appearances in the film, attending Prince Eric and Vanessa's wedding ceremony. They are seen when Max the Sheepdog rushes by, just before he bites Vanessa on the rear. House of Mouse The King made numerous cameo appearances in the animated series House of Mouse. He was usually seen sitting with the Grand Duke. Once Upon a Time In Once Upon a Time, the King follows a similar storyline to the Disney movie version. He organizes a ball for his son, Prince Thomas, in which he falls in love with Cinderella. He also hopes that the Prince and Cinderella will produce an heir to the throne. In Storybrooke, he is Mitchel Herman. He is the strict father of Sean Herman (Thomas), who he forbids to be with his pregnant girlfriend, Ashley. Still, Sean disobeys him and joins Ashley to care for their baby. Cinderella (2015 film) The king appears in the live action re-imagining and will be played by Derek Jacobi. Disney Parks The King is currently not a meet-and-greet character, and only appears on special occasions such as the during the Cinderella themed event Cinderellabration in the Magic Kingdom. Twice Charmed In the Disney Magic cruise ship's live, Broadway-style show, the King joins the Cinderella cast in the show where Lady Tremaine gets an evil Fairy Godfather who corrupts Cinderella's life. An interesting part of the show is the reveal that Cinderella's Fairy Godmother was once the fairy godmother of the King himself, possibly explaining how he became royalty, much like Cinderella. Cinderella's Royal Coronation In the live show Cinderella's Royal Coronation, the King appears as a main character along with many other characters such as Minnie Mouse, Beast, White Rabbit and more. The King's most notable role in the show is where he crowns Cinderella and pronounce her a true princess. The King also introduces many of Disney's most popular prince and princesses. Trivia * The King has the books: Homer, Plato, and Rabelais on his desk. Category:Characters Category:Cinderella characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Royaltys Category:Kings Category:Elderly characters Category:Fathers Category:Heroes Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Disney characters